


Insomniac

by Phanismyreligion



Series: Phanfics that are mainly short oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanismyreligion/pseuds/Phanismyreligion
Summary: Dan can't sleep so he wakes Phil up so Phil can help him get to sleep





	Insomniac

Dan groaned, rolling over in bed so he was no longer facing Phil, Dan had been tossing and turning for the last at least three hours after pretending he was asleep so Phil would go to sleep more easily. Dan reached over and checked the time on his phone, 3:00 am Dan let out a loud, frustrated groan biting his lip as he tried to decide against waking Phil up or letting Phil sleep. On one hand, Dan figured, he had been letting Phil sleep for days while not actually getting any sleep, just pretending when Phil stirred too much or anything to make it seem like he might wake up, on the other Dan more distantly thought, Phil hadn't went to bed at his normal time and it'd be sorta cruel to disturb him. Dan let out a soft sigh rolling back over to face Phil, deciding to wake him up "Philly" Dan whispered loudly so that he could at least attempt to wake Phil. Phil snorted a little more Dan shook Phil softly, gently "Philly." Dan said louder "What?" Phil mumbled after waking up. Dan smiled a little, reaching over and grabbing Phil's glasses and handing them to him. Phil took the glasses and put them on "So, what's up?" Phil asked once again Dan bit his lip, trying to think of how to explain his situation to Phil while Dan knew it wasn't exactly rare it had never bothered him much before. "I've been having insomnia the last...few nights." Dan mumbled. Phil sighed "How long?" Phil asked softly "About...three days" Dan mumbled "Three days?!" Phil exclaimed in surprise "Yeah maybe longer, maybe less time, i'm not actually sure how long its been bothering me." Dan mumbled. Phil sighed, wrapping his arms around Dan lovingly and beginning to place kisses lovingly all over Dan's face "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Phil asked pausing for a moment Dan giggled, nodding "I know" Dan mumbled, giggling more as Phil kissed the ticklish part of his nose. Phil smiled to himself a little, Dan seemed a little sleepy now, he mentally noted smiling while still placing kisses all over Dan's face, placing yet another on his dimple. Phil stopped as he noticed Dan was starting to drift off a little bit, smiling a little more, once Dan was fully asleep Phil took his glasses off and cuddled close to Dan and began to fall back asleep.


End file.
